No mi Katsudon
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Algunos fans de Yurio le hacen bullying a Yuuri en Instagram. Yurio no esta contento.


Notas del autor:

-Veo a Yurio muy a la defensiva con las personas que él considera "suyas". Algo así como un gato en ese aspecto. Como termina cambiando bastante para el final del show, puedo suponer que madura mucho. No permitiría que la gente insultara a Yuuri, especialmente cuando considera que Yuuri es su competencia. Y también creo que pudo haberse enamorado un poco de Yuuri (ya sea de él o de su patinaje, no lo sé), así que mi Headcanon se escapa un poco de mí. Además, me gusta un Yurio protector.

-Las publicaciones y los comentarios de Instagram tienen un límite de 2200 caracteres. Yurio está un poco debajo de eso.

(Consulte el final del trabajo para obtener más notas).

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

"¡Oye, katsudon! ¡Veamos quién tiene el mejor Triple Axel!"

Yuri parpadeó dos veces cuando el katsudon no respondió a su desafío diario. Por lo general, cuando él y el idiota entraban, Yuri estaba allí, desafiándolo a un desempate para demostrar quién saltaba mejor un Axel. Y Katsuki no ignoraba un desafío que se le había propuesto. Era divertido, intentar superar al otro. Especialmente porque sus entradas eran usualmente mejores que las de Yuri, a pesar de que la ejecución de Yuri era mejor la mitad de las veces. El ganador nunca era el mismo y le gustaba que lo ayudara a mantenerse con los pies en la tierra.

Pero esta vez, no hubo respuesta. Por un segundo, pensó que era porque Víctor tenía que ir a Francia durante la semana por algo estúpido que no se había molestado en aprender, pero no era su habitual silencio deprimido. No el tipo de silencio abatido al pensar en el hecho de que su marido no estaba con él. Katsudon siempre salió adelante con eso, principalmente porque Yuri lo irritaba demasiado como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, esto era diferente y no le gustó.

Mila colocó una mano sobre su hombro para detener lo que hubiera sido el ataque de griterío más épico que jamás se le hubiera dado la oportunidad hacer. Él la fulminó con la mirada y se encontró mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. "No está teniendo un buen día", dijo, entregándoselo. "Algunos de tus admiradores tuvieron cosas menos agradables que decir sobre él en su último post con Makka, así que ha estado un poco triste últimamente".

Sus fans. La gente que andaba con unas orejas de gatito cursis, dibujando bigotes en sus rostros, maullando obscenamente y aplaudiendo su nombre en las competiciones. ¿Sus fans fueron los que causaron problemas al katsudon? En cierto modo era difícil de creer, pero dejó de lado sus dudas para mirar lo que Baba quería que viera. Después de todo, si ella estaba interviniendo, tenía que ser algo serio.

Y no era bueno.

* * *

Katsu_ki ¡Makka y yo estamos solos en casa!

¡Makka extraña a su papá! **#comehome**

 **#yourchildmissesyouvictor #fluff**

 **#loveandcuteness**

3.972 Me gusta

 **p + chulanont** ¡Ay! Estoy seguro de que mis hámsters hacen lo mismo

¡Cuando me vaya! :3 ¡Se pondrá mejor, Makka! **# hugs4makka**

 **Kitten_Cutie23** ¿Por qué Víctor abrió sus puertas a este

tonto? ¿Por qué demonios Katsuki tuvo que ir hasta

Rusia? ¿Es tan patético que no puede vivir sin Víctor?

¡Mi pobre Yurachka tiene que lidiar con esta estupidez todo el tiempo!

 **iceicebb** **Kitten_Cutie23** Víctor es su entrenador, idiota.

¿Quieres que Víctor no entrene para la próxima temporada?

¿Quizás algo de atención es lo que realmente estás buscando?

 **Dreamy-Angel** omg este idiota es tan molesto y a la gente le gusta

él sus fanáticos son jodidamente raros

 **Kitten_Cutie23** **iceicebb** ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber?

 **Silly-Angel** Es solo un maldito perro, no es como si ella pueda

entender las emociones o la mierda Crezcan.

 **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** ¡Pobre Makka! ¡Estoy aqui contigo!

 **# hugs4makka**

 **Furious-Angel** ¿Cuándo saldrá este perdedor de la web? Él

nunca va a ser una alguien, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Deja que el mejor Yuri

tenga su lugar legítimo, perdedor!

 **iceicebb Kitten_Cutie23** Usando tu maldita cabeza.

Aunque me doy cuenta de que es demasiado difícil alguien

Con un intelecto tan bajo como tú.

 **69Kittens69,** Aunque prefiero los gatos, no puedo ignorar a un animal en

¡necesidad! ¡Esa pobre cosa! **# hugs4makka**

 **Yuri_Is_Mine_nyaa** Víctor probablemente se fue porque no

querían que le recuerden que está atascado compartiendo espacio con un gordinflón. **#freevictorfromthisfool #piggy**

 **369Damn_Yo_Fine** **# abrazos4makka v-nikiforov** cómo pudiste

¡abandonaste al cachorro!

 **plisetsky_hoe god** ganó peso otra vez no tiene sentido

de autocontrol es tan vergonzoso para victr por qué Víctor se

quedó con él?

 **ice-and-kittens plisetsky_hoe** lo se, verdad! No veo por qué a la gente

le gusta este idiota. Boo hoo no ganaste, no hay necesidad de llorar

al respecto. Rómpete un hueso.

 **v-nikiforov** ¡NOOOOOOOO! MI POBRE MAKKACHIN ESTA TODO

TRISTE SIN MÍ ALLÍ CON ELLA! MAKKA, TU PAPÁ

¡TE AMA **! # hugs4makka #ilikethistag**

 **#lovemyyuuritoo**

 **Fuck_The_Losers** Este perdedor no se irá ugh! ¡Sal de IG!

 **We_Love_Yurachka!** De acuerdo con nuestro Yurachka, eres un

idiota, haznos un favor y déjalo solo a él y sus amigos. Tú

no te vas a quedar por mucho más tiempo de todos modos.

Te echarán a un lado pronto, así que comienza a empacar.

 **Plisetsky** **-Is-My-God** vete a la mierda cerdito.

 **mila_babi** Qué fanáticos decepcionantes tiene Yura. No los escuches

Yuuri. Me pregunto qué diría Yurachka si viera tales

comentarios?

* * *

"¿PERO QUE JODIDOS ES ESTA MIERDA?" Demandó Yuri, desplazándose aún más hacia abajo en la lista y descubriendo lo que sin dudas eran cuentas de fanáticos de él. Todos por supuesto, usando una foto de él de una competencia o una revista. De cualquier manera, todos estaban tirando mierda sobre Katsuki Yuuri, y aparentemente lo hicieron en defensa de su ídolo. Lo cual no estaba bien.

Mierda sobre cómo el viejo ya no quería el katsudon. Mierda acerca de cómo Yuuri no era querido en Rusia y que bien podría regresar a su 'ciudad de aguas estancadas'. Sus fanáticos estaban haciendo esa mierda. Sus fanáticos estaban actuando como pendejos. ¡Y la jodida hipocresía lo hizo aún peor! ¿Con qué frecuencia había publicado Yuri acerca de extrañar a su querida Potya? ¿Con qué frecuencia le besaban el culo y le decían que todo iría bien y que su gato comprendía que tenía que ocuparse de algo?

Maldita sea, estaba enojado.

Devolvió el móvil y fue a agarrar el suyo. Había algunas cosas que tenía que hacer, y necesitaba al menos unos días. "Me estoy ocupando de esta mierda. Solo dame un poco de tiempo y eventualmente todos lo lamentarán de una manera u otra".

Nadie, ni siquiera sus propios fanáticos, saldrían con esa mierda. No podía hacer que se disculparan, pero lo que él podía hacer era mucho peor.

Sí, tenía una gran boca. Sí, era innecesariamente duro a veces. Sí, era grosero la mayor parte del tiempo. No, no estaba haciendo nada por malicia o esperando de lastimar directamente a Katsuki Yuuri o a cualquier otra persona. Ya no tenía catorce años. Él había aprendido bastante bien. Y si a Yuri se le reprendía por sus acciones algunas veces, maldita sean todos, a sus fanáticos también.

Además, dejó de llamar a Yuuri un cerdo y un perdedor meses y meses atrás. Por eso lo llamaba 'Katsudon' ahora. Un juego de palabras sobre su nombre y el hecho de que amaba el Katsudon. ¿Cómo podría cualquier otro apodo adaptarse mejor?

* * *

 **yuri_plisetsky** Tengo un jodido problema y estoy cabreado.

¿Ves la foto? Esto es de mi dormitorio. Mi gato Potya, a quien

tengo desde que tenía siete años, esta sentada en mi cama. Ves esa

cosa rectangular pegado a la pared? Eso es un póster de

Yuuri Katsuki. He tenido ese maldito póster desde que tenía 12 años.

nunca se lo conté a mis amigos porque tengo demasiado

orgullo. Pero a la mierda. Parece que algunos de mis fanáticos han decidido

que tienen derecho a atacar a todos mis amigos porque

tienen un sentido de moralidad fuera de lugar.

Esto no está bien. Yuuri no es alguien a quien presionar. Sólo

porque él es muy bueno con la gente, no quiere decir que esté bien

intimidarlo. Este chico es la segunda persona en el mundo en aterrizar

un cuádruple Flip. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso. Actualmente posee el FS & Total

Récords mundiales en la división Senior. Él ganó el oro en Pyeong Chang.

Él es un olímpico por el amor de Dios. Él ha hecho mucho más con su vida

de lo que muchos de ustedes, los bullying, tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿Y crees que toleraría las calumnias de él? ¿Qué tipo

de persona, crees que soy?

Entonces, si alguien tiene curiosidad, las siguientes personas han sido

puesto en la lista negra por lo repugnantes que son:

 **Kitten_Cutie23** ~ Adelaide Johnson  
 **Dreamy-Angel** ~ Mary Jose  
 **Silly-Angel** ~ Roberto Jose  
 **Fierce-Angel** ~ William Jose  
 **Furious-Angel** ~ Malia Jose  
 **plisetsky_hoe** ~ Janet Maurice  
 **Yuri_Is_Mine_nyaa** ~ Bonnie Jackson  
 **ice-and-kittens** ~ Ramilda von Hausen  
 **Yura-My-Love** ~ Ollie Davies  
 **i-am-plisetsky-trash** ~ Elliot Freeman  
 **Fuck_The_Losers** ~ Harriet Lowe  
 **We_Love_Yurachka!** ~ Jane Jessiona and Adrina Lambert  
 **Plisetsky-Is-My-God** ~ Eric Stower

Ahora tengo todos tus perfiles de sns (reales y relacionados con los fans)

y los vincularé a todos si tu mierda continúa. No juego y no soy bueno con idiotas.

Como creías que era genial poner tu mierda en línea para tratar de arrastrar a alguien,

todos pueden ver qué tipo de personas eres en realidad. Las capturas de pantalla vienen y

no puedes esconderte.

Mis verdaderos fanáticos no intentan lastimar a la gente,

y como parece que no lo entiendes,

Yuuri tiene Ansiedad y Depresión, y todavía

me pateó el culo en los Juegos Olímpicos.

Estoy perfectamente sano y nunca he sufrido

ningún tipo de trauma. Así que no te atrevas a decirme

que mi mayor competencia es débil o incapaz.

No pierdo ante patinadores incompetentes.

* * *

Encontrarse envuelto en los brazos del katsudon no era lo que esperaba cuando entró en la pista esa mañana, ni tampoco pensó que sería recibido con una ronda de aplausos de sus compañeros de campo. Baba estaba sonriendo ampliamente y era asqueroso.

"Gracias, Yurio".

Se burló y se apartó, tratando de desenredarse del fuerte agarre del otro. "Lo que sea. ¡Deja de abrazarme!"

Los abrazos de ninguna manera cesaron. Él nunca admitiría que le gustaban.

* * *

Notas de autora: ¡Hecho!

¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Házmelo saber!

¡Mira mis otros YOI fics!

¡Nos vemos! :D

 **Notas de Lilith: adore este oneshot cuando lo leí, adoro la dinámica que tienen los yuri's, tanto en el canon como en las historias que hacen ^w^**


End file.
